High for This
by warblersrock
Summary: What happens when Austin becomes addicted to weed? Can Ally save him from himself? R&R! First story!
1. Chapter 1

High for This

Chapter 1

Ally's POV:

I stood behind the counter of Sonic Boom and frustratingly tapped my pencil on my songbook. The tiny bell that let me know there was a new customer rang. I looked up to see Austin and Dez walk through the door. I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on the new song for Austin.

"Hey Ally, how's the song coming?" Austin asked peering at my book. Immediately, I closed the book and put it under the cash register cubby.

"Touch much..." he said as we walked around the counter to meet me on the other side. He gave me a smile. That's when I realized that Austin's pupils were abnormally large for the florescent lights in the store.

"Hey Austin are you ok?" I asked worried. He nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey, wanna lock up early and start on a new song?" he asked nodding towards the practice room. I nodded, grabbing the keys from under the counter. I locked up then joined Austin in the practice room. He sat at the piano and was playing lightly. I smiled as I watched him playing.

"Hey Als, do you have a song to go with these notes?" he asked looking up at me and smiling. I smiled back, but didn't nod. I walked over to the piano bench and sat down, placing my book on the top of the piano.

"I have lyrics, but none of them go with those notes." I said opening my book. he smiled and started to play the piano again, nodding his blond coloured head along to the notes he played.

I stopped him and started to sing the lyrics I had.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laugher, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes, and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

_You're eyes whispered: Have we met?_

_Cross the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks _

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was, enchanting to meet you_

I finished drawing out the 'you' in the last sentence. I waited for Austin's rely. All there was, was silence. I looked over at Austin. He was fast asleep. Was it really that bad? I knew I shouldn't have let him listen to it! I woke him up and sent him home. After he left, I sat on the couch in my house trying to figure out why Austin had acted like he did today.

Austin's POV:

Damn! This is a good joint! I took my last drag before I dropped end and stamped on it. I blew out the last of the smoke before taking out another and lighting it.

"Hey, man. This isn't cool. Have you told Ally yet?" Dez asked giving me a worried look.

"Nah man. Why would I? I'm fine." I said taking a drag. I looked over at Dez, who was shaking his head in disappointment. I gave him a look that said; what?

"You have to stop. Please, man. I am begging you." Dez pleaded. He looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded, dropped the fatty and walked down the street. Once Dez was out of sight, I took another bong out of my back pocket, placed it in my mouth and light it. I finished it just as I opened my door to my house.

Before my parents could ask me any questions, I got in the shower, hoping that the smell of pot would be erased from me. They would kill me if they found out I was doing drugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ally's POV:

My phone vibrating woke me up instantly. I got up, showered and got ready to go to work. When I walked into Sonic Boom, I found Austin sitting on the baby grand rocking out to the music that blasted in his ears. He stood up and started to dance like M.J, clearly he had no idea that I was standing right behind him. He spun, did the moon walk and got up on his toes just like M.J had done. When he had spotted me, he grabbed my hand and started to break dance with me. I started to protest. It didn't work.

He put one of his headphones in my ear. The song was P.Y.T by Michael Jackson. He spun me and I started laughing despite myself. He smiled and started to sing out load.

"Where did you come from baby? And oh won't take me there, right away?" he sang. I was overwhelmed by his voice and started to sing with him.

"That's it!" he said over the music. He spun me one more time before I told him to stop as soon as customers had come in. I thanked him for the dance and went to the cash register and started to work.

Austin's POV:

That dance with Ally was sooo much fun! I thought as I played notes in the practice room, waiting for Ally to come back with drinks and snacks. I heard her heels click on the tiled floor before she came in with cans of Coke, several bags of chips and a jar of pickles. She passed me a can, opened a bag of chips and put the jar of pickles on top of the piano.

"I liked your song last night. Sorry I fell asleep. I was just so tired." I apologized opening my can and taking a swig of it. She nodded.

"It's alright. And thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I know that's not usually the type of song you sing. I know! Why don't you do a cover of a Michael Jackson song? You like him so much." Ally said. That was actually brilliant. I did love M.J. Which song though? They were all love songs... Besides Thriller. Maybe that's what I need to do. Connect with my fans. Since M.J had died, they haven't played him lately on the radio. I should do P.Y.T.

"I wanna do P.Y.T. It's my fave song by him. Good idea Ally! Let's practice it! Can you be my audience? I need to practice it. Do you mind?" I asked Ally. She shook her head. I took another drink from my can and stood up, ready to sing and dance my heart out.

I started to lose myself in the music as soon as I played it. I let my feet glide against the carpet as I started to dance. Yeah this it. I lived for this feeling, the feeling of performing. Yeah, baby. Once I finished. The room was silent. I looked down at Ally. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were glued to mine. I guess I was good...

"That was amazing Austin! You have GOT to teach me how do that! Omg! You are seriously incredible." Ally said getting up and hugging me. I smiled. Damn, I need a smoke. Was all I thought as I said goodnight and walked out of Sonic Boom. I had finally lighted a roll and took a nice long drag. Damn this was good! It made me feel amazing! Just then my phone buzzed. It was Ally.

"Hey, Ally. What's up?" I asked making a slight cough. There was a pause before she asked me if I was ok. I told her I was fine and that I had to go. She said ok and that she'd see me tomorrow. I walked home, went up to my room and took another shower. I hated how much the smell of the smoke lingered on my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ally's POV:

After I got off the phone with Austin, I stayed in the practice room and started to practice on Austin's cover of P.Y.T. I out the song on and tried to dance like Austin had. It didn't work out. I stuck to just singing the song. I had almost finished the song when a whistle had filled my ears. I spun around instantly, only to find Austin in the doorway smiling. I put my hand over my heart and gasped for air. Austin walked over to me and took the hand that covered my heart.

He clicked play and started to sing to the music. Suddenly I was gliding across the floor with Austin and laughing. He spun me and we got extremely close. The amount of energy between while we were dancing was ecstatic. He put his hands on my waist and I put mine on his chest. By the time the music was over, me and Austin were out of breath.

"Ally, I need to confess something. It's really important. Dez told me I should have told you before." Austin said walking to the couch and sitting down. Instantly I was scared. What did want to say? Did he love me? Instantly butterflies started to fly in my stomach.

"Ally. I'm doing weed." Austin said slowly. I couldn't breathe. Austin? Doing drugs? No, he must have said something else. He can't be on drugs! Austin would never stoop that low. Never. I was frozen.

Austin's POV:

I watched as Ally stood there frozen, not moving and not breathing. She stared off into space, shocked. I swallowed hard watching her reaction. Clearly, it horrified her. Finally she met my eyes. Hers were filled to the brim with tears. A sharp pain shot through my chest. I didn't want it to come to this. Did she hate me now? Now that I was doing drugs? I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and stood up, walking towards her.

"Austin!" she cried and bolted into my arms, almost knocking me over. She cried into my chest. Her shoulders shook heavily. Finally, she said through sobs and gasps of air;

"Tell me it's not. Please, I'm begging you! No, no, no, no!" she sobbed even harder into my chest. I held her tightly against her. _I wish I could tell you that it's not true, oh God I wish. _I thought as her sobs broke into cries of pain, it was as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. I bet that's how she felt. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head and started to silently cry with her, pleading that I would be able to stop my addiction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ally's POV:

I stood at the counter of Sonic Boom, writing vigorously about Austin's addiction in my book. I fought back tears as I wrote; not wanting anyone to know what was going on in my life. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. I took my break and went up to the practice room. I sat on the piano bench and cried my heart out. I couldn't believe it was true. I begged him. I told him it wasn't true. I let the tears fall and my shoulders shake. There was a tap on the door that made me bolt upright on my seat. I looked at the door way and saw Austin standing in it. His blonde hair fell in his deep brown eyes, his face a mask of worry and confusion. He walked over to the piano bench and took me in a hug. I cried like I had done last night.

"I am so sorry Ally. I know this is killing you. I know I shouldn't have told you. I'm hating myself now." He whispered holding me tight. I cried harder and held on to him as if I were to let go, I would fall and keep on falling.

"Ally look at me. Look at me." He said sternly. I looked up at his brown eyes. They were filled with worry. I swallowed the lump that began to form in my throat.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked. I nodded stepping away from him, hating how week I was. Instantly I felt the coolness of not having Austin there in my arms.

"Promise me not to beat yourself up about me and my problems. They're my problems. They're nothing you need to worry about." He said walking over the fridge and pulling out a pop.

"You're wrong. I do have to worry about your issues. They're my issues too. They're my issues because you're my friend and because I love you." I said overcoming my sadness. It took me a minute to realize what I had just said. _Crap! I just told Austin my true feelings! Ah, well there's no going back now, is there? _ I watched as his eyes got big. Either it was the drugs or he was surprised at what I had just told him.

Austin's POV:

I was shocked. Ally was in love with me? Was it because I was addicted to drugs, or was it something from before? I felt my eyes widen at what she'd said. I felt my face heat up. Of course, I loved her too. She can't know. She'll feel more obliged to help me. I didn't want her involved with this. It'd only hurt he more. I don't want that to happen. I don't want anything to happen to her. I loved it when she would laugh and tell us what not-to-do in the store. I loved it when she accessibly cleaned when she was nervous. I loved her chocolate brown hair that feel perfectly on her shoulder and her brown eyes that lit up when she smiled. Those are the reasons I can't involve her in this. I don't want those memories gone with ones filled with her crying her heart out, her scolding me and just plain-out not smiling. She hasn't done that-smiling-in a while.

"Do you love me too Austin? Or do you care for me at all?" her voice snapped me out of my inner rambling. I locked eyes with her and exhaled deeply. Crap! How was I supposed to answer that without her getting mixed-up in my issues? She called my name, but it was distant. Like an echo. What was I supposed to say?

"I don't care for you. It's only because I love you with everything that I am and will always be." I said answering her as honestly as I could. I watched her expression change to confusion. She asked me why and I told her. I told how I loved everything she did and that was why I couldn't care for her, even though I loved her with every fibre of my being.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ally's POV:

I stood at the counter of Sonic Boom, going over what had happened last week. Austin had told me that he loved me, but he couldn't because he didn't want me to get hurt. I let out a deep breath, bringing me back to work. I opened my eyes and saw Dez and Trish walk through the door. No sign of Austin though. Where was he?

"He guys, where's Austin?" I asked a little worried. Dez and Trish exchanged a look. Dez slowly started to rub the back of his and Trish looked like I felt: worried and depressed.

"Where is he?" I repeated through clenched teeth. I was really starting to get worried.

"One word; rehab." Dez said really quickly than ran out of the store. I stood frozen, taking in what Dez had just said. Austin? In rehab? I remember his words, the last time we talked.

"_I promise you, I'll change. I'll get better. I'll do it for you. I'll do it because of you. I'll do it because I love you. Please just promise me one thing? Promise me that you won't interfere with my changing and getting better. I don't want you to get hurt." _

His words echoed through my mind as I tried to figure out what he meant by what he had said. He was in rehab. That's it! He didn't want me to know about his plan because he knew the pain he would have to endure would also hurt me, if I were to go see him if I had figured out his plan. I looked over at Trish who was eyeing the door that Dez had just left, shaking her head in disgust.

"You ok hun?" she asked soothingly, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled through my tears that had started to form at the rims of my eyes.

"Yeah. Can we go see him? I know it's a bad idea, but I miss him. Please?" I pleaded. She smiled and agreed, telling me to grab my coat and purse as we headed out the door and drove to the rehab center.

Austin's POV:

The pain was excruciating. I curled my legs under my chest, held them tight and cried out in pain as I felt the drugs leaving my body. Cold sweats ran down my face, dripping onto my pillow case. I turned my head in the direction of the heavy metal door, just as it was opening to reveal a nurse and two girls entering my room.

"You have visitors sweetie." was all the nurse said before she left, closing the door behind her. The first girl with dark brown wavy hair and pale skin, moved both her hands to her face, covering her nose and mouth. The other one, with dark brown crimpy hair and mocha-coloured skin, just stared at me in shock. That's when I realized who these girls were. They were both my good friends but I loved one of them. I just stared at Ally and Trish as they came closer. Ally was crying, while Trish tried to hide her tears and stay strong for Ally's sake. Good old Trish.

Ally's POV:

"Oh my God! Austin!" I cried out. The screamed was muffled by my hands that were covering my mouth and nose. He locked eyes with me. His deep brown eyes that I used to drown in were dead. Lifeless. His face was pale, white as a sheet. His lips purple-blue and cracked from dryness. His hair was all over the place, blonde and brown sticking up all over his head. He gave me a weak smile, stood up and walked toward me. He wore a white tank and a pair of boxers. This caused my cheeks to redden. I felt his arms wrap around me and his warm breathe, hot on my ear.

"I told you not to come. I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle what I was going through." he whispered. His tone brought tears to my eyes. His tone was so cold, harsh. I pulled away, shocked.

"Fine. Maybe I shouldn't visit you anymore. Maybe I shouldn't be you're songwriter anymore." I said harshly. I felt him stiffen. He let out a weak 'no'.

"Please Ally, I'll get better. I promise. I told you I would. Give me two more days." He asked all of this in a voice that cracked every two seconds. I closed my eyes, letting a single tear make a stain on my cheek.

"Fine. Two more days. Goodbye Austin." I said. I was surprised at how firm my voice was, compared to my heart, it amazingly strong.

"Thank you." He croaked. I let out a deep breath before I left Austin standing there, in his boxers and white tank top, mouth agape and left the building. Two days. It was going to be hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Austin POV:

It had been two days since I had left the rehab centre. I stood in front of the mirror that hung on the back of my bedroom door and looked myself over. I had chosen to wear a stripped blue shirt and faded blue jeans with my neon green converse. I slung my dog whistle and dog tags over my neck, ran a hand through my hair and disappeared out my front door, heading towards Sonic Boom.

As I walked into Sonic Boom, I saw Ally and some other guy who looked like Justin Beiber talking and smiling. At first all I felt was complete shock, then came the blinding rage and jealousy. I walked over to the counter and put on a fake smile. As soon as Ally saw me, her smile faded. Something sparked in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. Before I had time to figure it out, it was gone, replaced by a fake smile that mirrored mine.

"Hey Ally. You going to introduce me to your friend here?" I asked locking eyes with her. She nodded and turned her attention to the boy on her left.

"Austin this is Dallas, Dallas, this is Austin." she said. I shook Dallas' hand and tried to size him up. He just smiled like an idiot and nodded to what Ally was saying.

"Well, I better go find Dez. Haven't talked or seen him in a while." I said turning towards the front door. I was almost out when Ally's voice sounded in my ears.

"You wanna hang later Austin?" she asked. I didn't turn. All I did was shrug and head out the door.

Ally POV:

The only reason I was talking to Dallas was to take my mind off of Austin. It didn't really work. Dallas was nice and cute but he wasn't really my type. He was still standing there, smiling down at me. I wonder if he likes me? I shook off the thought as I went back to work andas he left the store. I closed up early and sat for the rest of the day in the practice room going over what had happened between me and Austin. That's when my phone vibrated and startled me from my thoughts.

It was AAustin. He asked if I still wanted to hang out and I told him to come over to the practice room. Less than five minutes had passed before I heard his feet thunder up the stairs and into the practice room. He stood in the dooor way, eyes locked with mine. We stayed like that for a while before he finally came and sat on the piano bench beside me. He started hitting random keys on the piano to cut the silence. It didn't help. All that did was make it more awkward. He let out a sigh, then got up and grab two Coke's and passed me one.

The snap of his can popping open sent me flying into the air and the sound of his laughter now filled the silence. "What's your problem?" I asked finally after more aching moments of silence. Austin looked up from his can. He triedd his puppy-dog-eyes but it didn't work this time. I was too mad and upset at him to fall for them.

"How could you do that to yourself. To me." I said getting up from the bench and pacing. He watched me for a few minutes before he spoke.

"FYI, Ally. The world doesn't revolve around you. I told you I didn't want you to get into this, and what do you go and do? You get right in the middle, like always." he said getting up from the arm of the couch.

"Sorry for caring to much Austin! I don't always get in the middle of things. It's called trying to help and solve things." I exploded. I watched as his fingers curled around his can and his face go red. He was mad. He had no right to be.

"You are so typical. You with your no fun rules and how you want to always control things. I know you inside out." he said voice rising.

"Yeah?" I screamed moving closer.

"Yeah!" he stated moving even closer than I had. That's when I realized how close we were. I could feel his breath on my lips. He was breathing hard from yelling. He smelt so good. The scent made my head swim.

"Ally?" Austin asked softly. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips crush mine. At first they were sofrt but then the turned stone hard and hungry. At first I was to taken aback to do anything, then my hands went around his neck and I kissed him back, putting all of my anger and love behind it. I felt his hair tickle my forehead. I lifted my hands from his neck and raked them through his hair. His arms tightened around my waist. We pulled back, bothe breathing hard. I locked eyes with him.

I just kissed Austin Moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Austin's POV:

We broke apart from the kiss and I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart raced, pounding in my ears. I took a sharp breath in, letting the small amount of air enter my lungs. I looked over at Ally, who had her eyes closed and was murmuring something. We stood there like that for a while, silent. I finally turned around, facing Ally and spoke.

"I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated. I don't know what came over me." I said. She didn't respond. She just focused on the big A that hung at the back wall of the practice room. I waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of her trance. She did everything she could to avoid eye contact with me.

"So you regret it?" she whispered. Do I? I mean. The kiss was amazing, but I don't know if I should have kissed her. I thought. Now, she waved her hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Do you regret the kiss?" she repeated. All I did was shrug.

"Do you?" I ask trying to hide the fact that my voice had risen a few notches. She shrugged too.

"I don't know. I think we should go back to the way things were. It's too weird with us together." She whispered. I felt my eyes go wide. I couldn't believe she wanted to break up with me.

Ally's POV:

"Is that what you want?" Austin asked catching my eye. I swallowed hard, trying not to be hypnotized by his deep brown eyes. "Do you want that?" I asked. He shrugged and let out a sigh.

"It will be really hard for me to just be friends with you, but if that's what you want. I'll do anything for you Als." He said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to break down in front of him. "Trish and Dez know nothing about us. Well, Dez doesn't. Trish found it out. I swear she is like a hound, she smells things out." I said smiling slightly. He smiled too. It faded instantly, just like mine.  
>"So? Should we go back to being friends?" he asked locking eyes with me. That's when I broke. I fell into his arms and started crying. He stroked my hair. "I don't want to. I don't regret the kiss at all. I want to be with you, but it would be best." I said pulling away and wiping my eyes with a part of my dress. "Ok. Like I said, I'd do anything for you." He whispered. He leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, but pulled away, trying to remind himself that we were no longer together, we were just friends and nothing more.<p>

How am I supposed to handle that?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ally's POV: It has been a week since me and Austin broke up. I haven't stopped thinking of him since then. I closed my eyes and his face formed at the back of my mind. His blonde, messy hair, his chocolate, deep-brown eyes that made me feel like I could fly and his amazing smile. I chomped on jaw to keep from breaking down in the store that I should've been watching instead of imagining my ex-boyfriend. God, I needed to get a life. I needed to change, become less boring.

I closed the store a little early and then called Trish. "Hey. Can you do me favor?" I asked. Wow, I sounded really pathetic. "Sure. Anything." She answered. I smiled. When it came down to it, Trish was an amazing friend. I knew I could count on her.

"Thanks. I was wondering if you could make me over. Help me improve myself." I said. It was silent on the other end of the phone for a while before Trish finally answered. "Let me guess. You feel depressed about Austin and now you want to start feeling good again?" she asked. I was speechless. How did she know? Then again, she was my best friend. "Will you help me?" I asked. I could hear her breathing deeply into the mouthpiece, deciding.

"Anything for you. You know you can count on me for anything." She said. She told me she'd be over at my house in a half hour. Perfect. Just enough time for me to go home and eat. When I got home, I had a shower and washed the makeup from my face. When I got out and into my pajamas, I heard a knock on the door. I walked down the stairs and opened it. Trish stood in doorway with about ten suitcases. I moved aside to let her in. She dropped her bags and breathed hard because of the weight.

"Ok. Let's get started." She said smiling.

Austin's POV: I haven't seen her for over a week. I have started smoking again, because of the pain I feel without her by my side. The weed takes away my pain, numbs my brain so I can't think about her. But when the feeling is over all of the thoughts of her come flowing back and I can't stop my anger and sadness flow through me. My brain shuts down and my emotions take over. I throw things, cry and zone into my own world where I'm with her. I am hardly in what is called "reality" and it scares everyone I'm around. At the mention of her name, I try to cover up my emotions but they always show somehow and I hate what she's doing to me. I blast music to help me but it doesn't. Nothing helps. I try to stay happy and positive around my friends and family but they know I don't feel it at all. I'm sitting in my room now, singing As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. I swallow hard trying not to think about the lyrics and just let the music consume me:

"_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

_As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love me._

_As long as you love, love, love, love, love, love, love me."_

There's a knock on my bedroom door and Dez comes in and sits on my bed. He has a sad smile on his face that pisses me off. I don't get why people feel the need to feel sorry for me. They didn't do anything to me. She did. Ally did. At the mention of her name in my mind, I can't breathe. I try to open my mouth to get air in my lungs but the oxygen just won't come. I can feel the pained look on my face and Dez is now leaning over his lap looking at me with concern.

"You ok Austin?" he asks. I look up at him. He knows the answer. Everybody does. I try to cover what I really feel by saying: "I'm fine Dez. Thanks for being concerned." He nods and sits back and sighs. I feel like I could break into a million pieces in that moment because for the past week I have only revered Ally to 'she' or 'her'. For me to either speak her name physically or mentally, it kills me and there is a point where I can't breathe, like just now. I feel as fine as I can for this week and I keep repeating the lyrics: As Long As You Love Me. I need her back. I will do anything it takes. She needs to know how I feel. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ally's POV:

I open my eyes to look in the mirror to see what Trish has transformed me into. She did amazing! I look nothing like the old me. I'm dressed in white jeans coloured with neon colours like: hot pink, orange, blue, yellow and green. My top is flowy and layered. It has a picture Audrey Hepburn on it, her smoking one of those long cigarettes like in the old days? Yeah those. My makeup makes my eyes pop and my lips stand out. My hair is really curl and falls a little above my waist. I'm wearing a necklaces and an array of golden bracelets of gold on one arm and silver on the other. I am taller than I usually am, in a pair of black gladiator wedges. I turn to her and my mouth breaks into a huge smile. She smiles back and suddenly, we're jumping and screaming. She blasts music from her IPod and we sing along to Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me. It doesn't sink in until the song is over. Austin. Me. Love. I close my eyes and let a tear slip. I take a deep breath and tell Trish to change the song. She nods and does as I ask. I thank her and sing along to the next song that plays.

After our singing and my horrible dancing, we sit on the couch with popcorn, two cans of Coke and a bag of Twizzlers, and watch Titanic. We both ball when Jack dies. What I don't understand is why she didn't just move over! We both hug each other. I realize that I am crying harder than Trish is because of my memories of Austin. I swallow a sob and take shaky breath. Trish tightens her grip on me and I ball into her shoulder. For a minute I can't breathe and my stomach hurts so much from crying. I feel her stroke my hair and I slow my breathing and slow my mind. When I finally calm down, Trish puts on a funny movie. We end up watching movies until we fall asleep. I don't dream of anything or anyone that night. It was the first night I could actually sleep without being awakened by a dream about Austin.

Austin's POV:

I watch the cloud of smoke leave my mouth and travel out into the air. I take another drag and hold it in until I feel satisfied and then let that one out, the cloud of smoke traveling in the same direction as the other ones. I finish the joint, stamp it out and stand up from the bench and start towards Sonic Boom. There's no better time than the present to face Ally. If she says no to accepting me back, I know what I'll have to do. It will end all if the misery I've been feeling over her and the pain I am causing everybody else. I walk over to the mall and past the card store that Trish used to work at and enter the music store. I see her writing in her songbook and can't help but smile. When she looks up and sees me, she freezes and so do I. She looks so different. She looks incredible. She is wearing white jeans covered in different colours and an Audrey Hepburn t-shirt along with black gladiator wedges and bracelets on both of her arms. Her make is the most astounding thing though. Her eyes seem bigger and rounder. I can't help but look at her lips because they are covered by a deep shade of read that pales her skin but in a good way. Her lips make her eyes stand out even more. I don't breathe, I don't blink because I am afraid if I move at all, this picture will vanish from my eyes and my mind. I hear the sound of footsteps and realize they're my own. I grab Ally's hand and turn her so she's blocked between the counter and me. I say nothing before I press my lips to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ally's POV:

I look up from writing in my songbook to see Austin in the doorway staring at me. I freeze. He's here? I suddenly can't breathe. My head spins. I grip the counter for support. I watch him look at me for a bit longer then watch as he moves towards me. He says nothing and neither do I. He grabs my hand and turns me so I am trapped between him and the counter. He says nothing and presses his lips to mine. I've missed him so much. For a few seconds my brain shuts down and I let my emotions take over. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. I can hear his heart thump against my chest. He lets go of my hand and shifts his own through my hair. I run my hands through his hair. After a few seconds, my brain kicks in and I push him off because he smells like smoke and I can't breathe.

His face looks shocked. "I can't believe you! You started smoking again?" I screamed. His eyes fall to the floor. I raise my hand and slap him across the face. "Get out! Leave! And don't ever come back!" I yell at him there are tears in my eyes. I take a shaky breath. I watch his eyes grow big and fill with tears of their own. I don't care he lied to me. He broke a promise he swore to keep. I cannot trust him anymore. If I can't trust him then how can I possibly be with him? I know he will promise it again but how do I know he won't slip again? I don't so it's better for him to leave than to cause me any more stress or pain.

"Ally wait." He says. Hearing him speak my name is like being stabbed in the heart. "No, Austin. You lied. You broke a promise to me that you swore to keep. How do I know if you promise me it that you won't slip and start up again?" I ask. He shakes his head, waiting for me to give him the chance to speak. I don't and I won't he doesn't deserve a say in this. He waits until I am finished ranting my feelings and then speaks. "The only reason I started smoking again was because we broke up and Icouldn't bare to be without you. I used the drug to take the pain away. I couldn't coupe without it. I couldn't stop thinking about you and when I did, it was horrible. I got angry and upset. The drug was the only way out Ally." He said. I locked eyes with him. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh Austin." I said. I felt his shoulders shake and heard him sobbing into my neck. I closed my eyes and let him cry and let out his pain.

Austin's POV:

She finally understood. She put me back in rehab for two days to make sure that I would be clean. I promised to her that I wouldn't slip again. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek and went back to her songbook. I now sat in my room at the rehabilitation center and tried to ignore the sheer pain shooting through my body. I thought of Ally the whole time, I thought about the reason I was becoming clean. She was my drug now and I couldn't get enough of her. When I was out of rehab Ally took me out for dinner at The Pancake House. We now stood on her doorstep. She smiled up at me. I smiled back. I grasp her hand. She glances down at it. I feel her arms wrap around me and her head against my chest. I put my cheek atop her head and breathe a sigh of relief. She pulls away and looks back up at me. "Austin?" I nod. She goes up on tippy toes and presses her lips to mine. I don't hesitate and kiss her back. I feel her lips part into a smile. She has changed so much. Not just her look, but her personality too. I love it! I love the new her! Trish really is amazing. I pull away and say we say goodnight. I walk to my car and drive home with an amazing feeling inside of me and I know what that feeling is. Love.


End file.
